Kirby & Bandana Dee: F-L-O-W-E-R battle
by Maikou
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Kirby Triple Deluxe! Don't read unless you beat the game/had it spoiled/don't mind spoilers! My take on Kirby and Bandana Dee facing off against the last three bosses in story mode with Bandana Dee actually playing the part he should've.


**Notes: First off, I should mention this was originall just Kirby and Bandana Dee vs King Dedede, but then I got carried away and it became this. I hope everyone enjoys and to my friends in the Bandana Brigade, I hope you enjoy Bandana Dee getting the spotlight he deserved but didn't get in this game!**

* * *

Kirby ran through the hallway, making sure he was as fast as he could be. After jogging for a few minutes, the pink wonder was relieved to see Bandana Dee waving to him up ahead. How the bandana-wearing Waddle Dee was faster than him, he'd never know, but he was happy to see him nonetheless. Once Kirby caught up, Bandana tossed him a Maxim Tomato and pointed to several Copy Essences. Kirby leapt up and grabbed the Fighter ability, donning a red headband with a yellow star on it. The two heroes nodded determinedly walked onward until they came across elegant double doors. This was it; time to save King Dedede and have the final battle.

They walked slowly into the room, Bandana trailing behind Kirby a short bit. The being ahead of them had six floating hands and resembled a spider somewhat. The being turned around slowly. "To think you've made it this far." It said. By its voice, it appeared male. "Aren't you some persistent little things?" he questioned, somehow motioning two of his hands in a shrug-like manner. He then shook his head and stated, "But even you will kneel before us. I, Taranza, cannot allow you to interfere with Queen Sectonia's plans."

The purple electric bubble that held King Dedede floated down, showing him halfway between unconscious and awake, limp in the bubble. "Great King!" Bandana called.

"Let me guess: You're here to save the hero of the lower world. The people of this land thought they were clever. They thought they could use the Dreamstalk to save their world. But I saw right through their plan. Well, since you're already here…." Taranza spoke, trailing off for a moment to point to Dedede as the bubble shattered to a million pieces and the King was enveloped in a white light. "I'll give you your precious hero back." The light faded as Dedede came to life and a mask enveloped his face as he opened his eyes to reveal them glowing a bright white. "But he may be a little more…. Hostile than you remember him!"

In the king's hand appeared a brand new hammer based on mechanical properties. Dedede swung it around a few times and then took his battle pose. "Great King!" Bandana Dee called once more.

"Bandana, Dedede not hisself! Must beat!" Kirby exclaimed. Bandana hesitantly nodded and prepared his spear as Kirby took a fighter stance.

Dedede first ran at Kirby and tried to tackle him, but Kirby slid under him and threw a Smash Punch energy blast at him. Dedede took the hit and the tried to smash Kirby with his hammer, missing as the puffball cartwheeled away from the overhead swing. Bandana Dee threw a spear at Dedede, but was blocked by the king's hammer. Kirby sent multiple Vulcan Jab energy shots at Dedede, who reflected them with a well-timed series of swings, causing Kirby to take damage from his own attack as the puffball didn't expect for his attack to be returned.

Bandana Dee tried a frontal assault with rapid spear stabs, Dedede taking all of them, and then returning the pain to the waddle dee as the king spun rapidly with his hammer, catching the poor dee in a tornado of rapid punishment. Kirby began charging energy between his stubby arms. "Giiiii…Gaaaa….Foe….seeeee…."

Meanwhile Dedede slowed to a stop and Bandana was freed from the pain momentarily as the king became dizzy. "Blast!" Kirby shouted out, firing an orange-red blast of energy that nailed Dedede in the back. However, Dedede shrugged it off and turned to Kirby, setting his hammer on the ground pole-first as the head opened and launched several missiles at Kirby, who barely dodged all but one of them. The final missile hit the target and sent Kirby flying backwards, temporarily out of the fight.

Bandana Dee jabbed Dedede with his spear and then leapt over the king's turning assault, dropping upon the king's head with a spinning spear dive known as the Moon Drop move. This partially damaged the mask Dedede wore, cracking it slightly. Dedede caught Bandana by the stubby foot and threw him to the other side of the room, but the bandana-clad warrior recovered and cartwheeled, landing on his feet.

Dedede set his hammer down in a manner exactly like before, but this time a raging inferno consumed Bandana Dee, covering him in black spots and barely leaving him standing. "Great King….please…..come to your senses….." Bandana Dee pleaded desperately, before collapsing.

Just then, Kirby leapt back into the fray, still with his Fighter ability and raring to go. "Dedede! Please! Snap out it!" he shouted, taking his Fighter pose. Dedede set his hammer down and launched more missiles at Kirby. Kirby jumped and took out the explosives with a Double Kick energy blast. "Hadou- Eh, Mega Force Blast!" Kirby shouted, firing a slightly smaller, blue version of the charged blast move he used earlier. It hit Dedede, and almost knocked him over. Kirby ran and spun around as energy enveloped his foot and he kicked Dedede three times, but the king shrugged it off and smashed Kirby with his hammer, forcing him on top of the downed Bandana Dee. "Bandana!" Kirby exclaimed in surprise as got off the unconscious spear wielder.

"Your friend is defeated. Soon, you will join him!" Taranza stated.

"We see bout taht!" Kirby replied, shooting a Ha- Mega Force Blast at the strings he had just noticed. Taranza and Dedede warped out of the path of the attack, and Kirby got an idea. But he needed Bandana for it to work. Kirby quickly held Bandana up and forced half of the Maxim Tomato into the dee's invisible mouth, taking the other half for himself.

"Wha….?" Bandana muttered, waking up slowly from the special tomato's effects.

"Bandana, strings! Spear cut!" Kirby said, taking his stance and pointing to the web-like strings in Taranza's hands. Bandana Dee nodded. "Smash Punch!" Kirby shouted, firing the punching energy blast at Dedede's mask. The King leapt and tried to come down on Kirby and Bandana, who both cartwheeled out of the way. Bandana threw a spear that struck the king's mask, further damaging it, while Kirby came in from above as a bluish-white energy enveloped his foot and he shot downwards in a Sky Kick that smashed the mask, completely breaking the right side of it and cracking the left side of it, though the mouth also cracked, but remained mostly intact. Dedede was sent flying from the force of the blow, and when he landed, his mechanical hammer shattered to pieces.

Taranza first reacted in shock, but then flew over to King Dedede performed a kind of magic spell, raising the limp King and turning his robes purple as he roared. The King then turned around and drew a giant axe from the pillar behind him and then swung it, easily destroying it. Then, with some weird, charged projectile, destroyed the other pillar just as easily.

"Great…King….?!" Bandana squeaked, shocked and frightened by the king's newfound strength. Kirby hopped back an inch and took a ready pose as the King took a battle stance with his new axe.

The King started spinning at high speeds with the axe, moving far too fast for Kirby and Bandana to keep a proper eye on the actual king. Kirby and Bandana started running and jumping around the room, trying to keep their distance from each other so that the King could only possibly hit one of them. Dedede spun all around the room and nearly caught Bandana, but Kirby knocked him out of the way as Dedede caught him on the axe and threw him at the wall, basketball-ing him off of it. Bandana Dee noticed the King stopping for a moment, dizzy, and took he chance to toss a spear at His Majesty, who took it full on, but recovered and threw a lesser-charged projectile like the one from earlier. Bandana Dee barely dodged it by cartwheeling out of the way and threw another spear at him.

Kirby recovered and drank the Pep Brew he held on to from before, and then charged his Giga Force Blast. The king whipped around and chucked a projectile at the puffball, but Bandana somehow managed to jump out and deflect the projectile into space with the tip of his spear. "Great King, please! Come to your senses! Snap out of it! Something! I don't know, just please stop!" Bandana shouted.

But the king couldn't hear it. Dedede started swinging the axe in a seemingly random pattern at Kirby and Bandana, but while Bandana dodged and Kirby threw his Giga Force Blast and nailed the king, he didn't stop until he caught Kirby on the axe, then spun around, throwing him off, and performed the axe version of a slash-through move, nearly knocking Kirby out of the fight. Bandana tossed Kirby another Pep Brew and ate a double cherry for himself, restoring them both to decent strength and stamina.

Kirby focused, concentrating in short meditation as most true warriors do…and then fell asleep. Bandana would've reacted negatively, but thanks to Meta Knight he knew this was how Kirby truly focused. How that worked, he didn't understand, but it worked, so he didn't give it much thought. Luckily Taranza didn't know this and laughed as though this was his triumph. "Hahahaha! Tired huh? Well, you know what they say: you snooze, you lose!" Bandana chucked a spear at Taranza, causing him to teleport with His Majesty to the other side of the room.

Kirby then snapped awake and threw what Bandana would probably have called an Ultra Force Blast; it was an energy blast twice the size of a Giga Force Blast and it was glowing a dark red color, the same color as Kirby's Fighter headband. It nailed Dedede's mask, and the mask completely broke, as did all but one string. Kirby then hopped on Bandana Dee and together they charged a powerful tag-team Spear move. Dedede and Taranza took turns chucking dark projectiles at them, but Kirby and Bandana were running at full speed towards them, evading all the deadly attacks, before King Dedede was defeated by a powerful spear thrust, as the last string was destroyed, and Dedede's axe turned to dust and his robes returned to normal.

"Great King!" Bandana Dee called, running to Dedede's unconscious body.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" Taranza exclaimed in shock, trying in vain to control Dedede once more. "I did just as Her Majesty commanded! The lower world should fall before me!" he then turned to Kirby and exclaimed, "Could… Could you be the true hero of the lower world? Curses! If that's true then…" Taranza then looked to the ceiling and called, "Majesty! Your Majesty Sectonia!" A portal appeared and a giant, elegant, bee-like entity appeared, her eyes glowing purple. "Oh, glorious Sectonia! Please come to my resc—" He was cut off as the queen blasted him into space. "Glaaaugh! …Wh-why…?"

"**Pitiful, Taranza… I have no use for a fool who cannot follow orders.**" She stated. She then turned around and said, "**Now then, heroes of the lower world.**" The queen made a gesture with her hand. "**You would risk your lives for this land? You would stand against me, the ruler of the heavens? Very well….You will bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty rivals the divine…And my power will crush all that you hold dear!**" The queen suddenly held two staves, and she appeared ready for a fight.

Bandana Dee left the king's side to take a battle stance with his spear, and Kirby held his stubby arms in a fighting pose. Queen Sectonia immediately went after Kirby, turning her staves into swords momentarily. Kirby dodged each thrust the queen made and countered her with a powerful Spin Kick energy blast. Bandana jumped and threw several spears at Sectonia in quick succession, but she evaded them all and smashed Bandana Dee against the wall of the room with a powerful swing from her staff. Kirby took the opportunity and performed an uppercut, powerful energies surrounding his non-existant fist as he exclaimed, "Rising Break!"

The queen shrugged off the attack and went at him again with her swords, but Kirby cartwheeled out of the way and performed a quick Mega Force Blast before jumping and flying at the queen with a powerful kick. Both attacks made contact and Kirby bounced away as his foot made contact with the queen. "**Uagh…..Very well.**" The queen said. She then summoned a gem platform a good distance from the castle and with her magic, forcefully pulled Kirby and Bandana over to it.

Kirby and Bandana both prepared themselves. Sectonia teleported over to the platform and opened smaller portals, bringing minions of her bug army out in Small Blue, Medium Red, and Large Green. Kirby and Bandana easily kicked the small blue ones off the platform and defeated the red ones with relative ease, but they had to do an either-side squish kick to take out Big Green. Sectonia threw a barrage of golden death tambourines at them, but they evaded every last one and Kirby got in a Smash punch before Sectonia vanished again.

Sectonia reappeared and went at them with her swords, but they evaded. Before they could counterattack, Sectonia teleported around and then blasted them with dark electricity, making Kirby lose his Fighter ability. Sectonia teleported to the other side and tried the same move, but this time the two puffball heroes jumped as she rained the black energy upon the platform. Bandana was air-hopping and Kirby floating with his natural balloon-ness. Once the queen stopped her electric assault, the two landed on the platform and Bandana tossed a spear to Kirby to give him the Spear ability.

Once the queen reappeared, they barraged her with spears until she teleported again. "**Gaaah…Stubborn, aren't you?**" Sectonia said, before slamming her staves down and destroying the platform they stood upon, sending them back to the castle. The landed roughly, Bandana bouncing off Dedede as they hit the ground. Kirby and Bandana recovered quickly though, and once Sectonia reappeared, they barraged her with spears once again until she was defeated. Sectonia exploded in a burst of light.

Kirby and Bandana performed a short victory dance that ended with the two posing. King Dedede then awoke, sitting up and shaking his head. Bandana was helping him in an instant. "Great King, are you alright?" he asked. Kirby was quickly holding the king by his hands and bouncing happily. Then Dedede **turned** his head and looked shocked.

"**Bah….Aha….I…See.**" Sectonia was not down for the count. Dedede quickly put Kirby and Bandana in front of him in fear. "**I expected as much from the hero chosen by the Dreamstalk. But I wonder… How will you handle this?**" the queen floated a short distance away. "**You see, true beauty… is control.**" Sectonia began to vanish into the Dreamstalk's unbloomed flower. "**The Dreamstalk has guided you thus far.**" The flower began to radiate energy in a blinding white light. "**But its bloom will be your doom!**" Sectonia appeared again, seeming to merge with the flower as her wings left her body and vines sprouted from her back. "**Floralia, Dreamland, and this entire planet! You should all feel honored. You shall serve as my sustenance…..for Eternity!**" a bright light enveloped everything as vines sprouted everywhere.

When the light settled, nothing else did. Kirby, Bandana, and Dedede were all panicking as a wall of vines with a single flower-like eye stood in their path. But then the flowery people of Floralia came with a unique weapon: a leafy version of a canon, it looked like. There was a seat and a place on the front to fit the projectile. The leafy people put the object down and somehow the three heroes knew exactly what to do and how to work it. Dedede placed himself in the seat and Kirby mounted the front.

When the flowery-eye opened, Dedede fired Kirby at it, destroying the thing as Kirby bounce back and a hole in the wall appeared. The all cheered, but it was extremely short-lived as the wall closed again almost instantaneously, this time three flowery-eyes to shoot down. when one opened, Dedede shot Kirby at it, but it closed too quickly and Kirby smashed painfully into it, bouncing back in defeat rather victory. The eye opened again and then closed as another opened, then it closed as the third one opened briefly and then did the same. Then, the first eye opened again and began charging. They knew this was their chance and shot at it, taking it out. The same thing happened to the other two and the wall opened briefly again, but then closed quickly. Though it lasted a bit longer this time.

The third time had to be the charm as six flower-eyes appeared. They did as before with a slight bit of struggling, and as the wall opened, Dedede launched Kirby straight at the Dreamstalk's bloom. Bandana quickly hopped on as well and he launched after Kirby, barely making it before the wall almost closed and took his stubby foot with it.

Kirby and Bandana landed perfectly on a slanted vine. Bandana handed Kirby another Maxim Tomato. The two nodded to each other and epicly hopped across the vines. Suddenly Bandana Dee pointed to a vine across from them. "Kirby, look! Copy Essences!" he exclaimed. Kirby smiled and nodded as they jumped over to them. Kirby saw the Sword ability and grabbed it, donning a green cap and broadsword that resembled a very mighty blade on another planet in a galaxy far, far away. "Let's go Kirby!" Bandana said. They continued across the vines until they came across a platform.

Upon reaching said platform, four floating versions of the Flower-Eyes from before appeared, as did four Miracle Fruits. But then the Flower-Eyes ate said Miracle Fruits and changed color as the Dreamstalk Bloom opened to reveal Queen Sectonia, merged with the flora. Kirby immediately began the fight, shooting multiple Sword Beams at the eyes as Bandana chucked multiple spears. The flower eyes evaded most of the blows, and then retaliated. Two of them turned into floral blades and tried to slice 'n' dice the two puffball heroes, but they missed each strike as the two basically danced around the blades. When one of the blade impaled the platform, Bandana unleashed a one-hundred stab barrage upon it.

The other two eyes became like cannons and fired green projectiles at the two. Kirby and Bandana barely dodged them and Kirby combo'd a blade with a Drill Stab-Final Cutter with spin attack. All four eyes returned to normal and one of them launched itself and hit Kirby square-on. He just lost his sword beam move. Kirby then held his sword skyward as a purple energy engulfed the blade. "Lightsaber much?" Bandana remarked, dodging his own tackling eye. Kirby jumped and slashed, sending the purple energy as a wave that cut through two eyes and seemingly defeated them as they fell with a light flash. Sectonia roared and Kirby and Bandana were then forced upon another platform; but this one had holes in it.

"Bandana! Eyes!" Kirby exclaimed as the four eyes from before floated back up to them. Kirby took a moment to notice they were closer to Sectonia and the Dreamstalk's bloom now. Bandana chucked a spear at one of the eyes, but it missed and fell to the planet. Kirby jumped and put himself and his sword in a sort-of pogo stick position, and became a literal Pogo Stick of Death as he pogoed off of the eyes one after another and just kept bouncing until they flashed white and fell.

"Alright! We're winning Kirby!" Bandana Dee exclaimed, just before they were forced to another platform, even closer to the queen and the Dreamstalk now. This time, eight Flower-Eyes appeared. "…Or we're doomed." Bandana Dee said, getting a little frightened at the numbers against them. Kirby charged his Skyward Stri- I mean, Kirby charged his blade with Purple energy and shot it at the flower-eyes. It hit one of them and took it down, but the other seven remained floating. Three of the seven eyes turned into blade to slice and dice the heroes, but they were taken down one at a time by Kirby and Bandana's cooperation and teamwork.

"I can't believe the game developers left me out of this stuff and the end scenes!" Bandana exclaimed as he defeated another of the flower-eyes, leaving them to the dwindling number of three. "This is kinda fun, despite the life-risking danger of it." he added. Kirby and Bandana quickly dispatched the remaining three and were brought to the next platform.

This time, four eyes attached to vines came up on either side, two per side. The eyes immediately tried to blast the heroes with lasers and managed to char Bandana a bit, but Kirby slashed them with another purple crescent beam-slash. Bandana retaliated to the eyes by stabbing them multiple times and then jumping above them and coming straight down the spinning spear-dive Moon Drop attack. The eyes and Sectonia were quickly finished as Bandana and Kirby unleashed their greatest attacks and combos.

Sectonia appeared defeated. Kirby and Bandana were just about to dance in victory when they were caught by vines, one for both of them, causing Kirby to lose his Sword ability, and squeezed as Sectonia refused defeat. Kirby and Bandana could both feel their energy drain and massive amounts of pain as Sectonia crushed them in the grip of the vines. Eventually, Bandana Dee fell unconscious and dropped his spear, a new one not even appearing. Kirby eventually cried out in pain.

And then King Dedede came along, assisted by a leafy character. The king had the person of the sky throw him and he pounded Kirby out of the vine's grip, though at the cost of momentarily knocking him out. Dedede tried to awaken Kirby, but it was in vain; the puffball hero was down for the count. Then the leaf-clad person from the sky held a Miracle Fruit. Dedede chucked Kirby and the sky person chucked the fruit to each other. As Fruit and Puffball met in the air, a massive explosion of energy occurred and Kirby snapped awake, glowing in an ever-changing rainbow surrounded by a small aura. King Dedede smashed the vine the held Bandana and caught the dee as he fell.

Hypernova Kirby sent himself to work as Queen Sectonia-Dreamstalk came back up and fired a massive barrage of massive explosive seeds. Kirby used his new and extreme Inhale powers to pull every last one to his mouth. The queen-flower then fired a massive missile, but Kirby shot the Seedlings at it, forcing it away as it unleashed a massive explosion that would've taken them all out for sure. The queen then sent one of the four Eye-Vine-Flowers at Kirby, who cartwheeled to avoid it as it hit the ground. Kirby sucked it into his mouth and Sectonia made her other three eyes form a purple shield around her. Kirby aimed and fired at the top one, nearly missing as it tried to move suddenly, but was still caught by the other eye.

The shield broke and the three eyes remained. One down, three to go. Sectonia sent more explosive seeds at Kirby, who once again took advantage of them. She then fired the same missile as before and was met with the same results: the missile was blocked, forced back, and exploded a safe distance from living creatures. The queen sent her flower-eye at Kirby again, who dodged again, but when he tried to inhale it, it barely evaded him and tried again. The same as before happened again, but this time Kirby caught it and when the shield came up and the other eyes rotated, Kirby sent it straight at one of them and dealt a direct hit, once again shattering the shield and visibly weakening the queen.

Rinse and repeat as the same things happened as before, but this time Kirby accidentally missed and eye hit the shield, harmlessly bouncing off. Then the same things happened yet again and Kirby actually hit it this time, breaking the shield and defeating both eyes, leaving the queen with one last move; her super-ultra-beam of death.

Sectonia fired said beam of death, and Hypernova Kirby began to try and inhale it. It became a beam struggle that didn't have a second beam. Kirby and Sectonia struggled with each other, each trying to overpower the other's move, but eventually Kirby inhaled the beam, as well as her petals, her extra eye-bloom-things, and even her health bar from the bottom-right corner. Kirby and Sectonia entered a staring contest for a moment, before Kirby gave a determined and angry look and spat the power back at Sectonia as a huge beam that multiplied all that power tenfold. Sectonia disintegrated from the power, as did the corrupted and deadly Dreamstalk, being replaced by the normal, pure, happy one as Kirby's Hypernova power vanished.

But then the unexpected happened. The sun did not rise and the platform Kirby stood upon changed its shape instead of disappearing completely. The now-conscious Bandana Dee dropped down to the platform to congratulate Kirby, but then he also noticed the fact that they were not falling from the sky as the game made it happen, and the sun did not rise as the background had implied. It was night time; the beginning of the night, to be exact, and the platform's shape had merely changed somewhat. Kirby took his Maxim Tomato and split it in two. One half to each of the puffball heroes, they ate quickly and were restored to maximum strength.

The Soul of Sectonia appeared then. Detached from the flower, she was almost unrecognizable. Her four wings and top section seemed to be all that remained of the vain Queen Sectonia. Bandana and Kirby prepared themselves for what would be the toughest battle of their lives at this point in time. Sectonia's soul began the classic Spam Teleport maneuver all true Kirby Final Bosses possess and eventually tried an actual attack: she teleported behind Kirby and used her wings to send four cutters to the corners of the screen and back, getting Kirby twice and Bandana once. She then spammed Teleport again, performing the same maneuver but getting a spear to the face courtesy of Bandana this time. The same thing happened again, only this time she faked them out twice and charged slightly, performing the same attack twice in a row, though leaving herself open for a split-second and earning another spear-to-the-face for it.

Sectonia teleported out of their reach and curled, suddenly becoming a ball of blue and purple….something, before raining down projectiles of the same colors that painted the platform and barraged the two heroes. She then spammed teleport some more and left two of her bug minions to attack the two heroes. Kirby inhaled one and managed to get the Cutter ability, while Bandana made short work of the other with a barraged of stabs.

Sectonia's Soul then barraged them with thorned vines from all angles. Cutter Kirby managed a few slices and slashes and even a Final Cutter move, and Bandana managed to throw some spears, but the vines kept coming for a while. Somehow Kirby and Bandana noticed Sectonia wince or flinch every time they struck a vine and figured out that they somehow caused indirect damage to her. Eventually the vines stopped coming, but Sectonia curled again and turned into a massive ball of fire. The world around them turned orange and red; the color of flames, as Sectonia bounced around, burning the heroes a few times. She then came straight at them like a comet, burning tail of deadly fire and all, causing major damage to them. She performed the same maneuver a second time before returning to her normal state.

Bandana barely survived that, Kirby noticed. He remembered that Bandana still had a few recovery foods and maybe a Pep Brew or two, however, so he didn't give it much thought. After returning to normal, Sectonia sent multiple death beams at the two heroes, who barely evaded being disintegrated by them. Then she returned to her Teleport Spam-Cutters routine. Kirby barely noticed Bandana eat a Recovery Ice Cream in the midst of dodging. Why didn't he take a Pep Brew? Kirby wondered for a split second before barely dodging the next Cutters attack. Sectonia took two spears to the face before barraging them with blue and purple stuff again. Kirby once again noticed Bandana use a lesser recovery item, and it bothered him greatly.

Sectonia barraged them with vines again and Kirby couldn't help notice Bandana's lack of actual attacking; he seemed far more focused on just staying alive. Why? Just then, Bandana let out a few hundred great stabs to the vine that momentarily set Kirby's mind at ease. Kirby performed his up-close Cutter combo quickly. Sectonia then teleported out of reach and turned into the ball of fire once more. Bandana quickly ate a Recovery Double Cherry. As Sectonia came at them, Bandana Dee purely focused on where she was at and where she was going while Kirby focused on trying to find a way to damage her in that state. When she went at them like a comet, Bandana threw a barrage of spears upon her while Kirby threw Hyper Cutters as fast as he could, before they dodged her move as she came too close. Unfortunately, Bandana was caught in the last few seconds of her attack and weakened greatly. It was then that Bandana Dee finally drank a Pep Brew.

Kirby threw his Cutter at Sectonia as she performed her Cutters attack yet again. And then, Sectonia became a ball of fire once more. "Kirby, I'm out of recovery items! That Pep Brew was the last one we had!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. To say Kirby was horrified was the understatement of the next few millennia. Without warning, Sectonia bounced in, burning hot and deadly. Kirby and Bandana were officially desperate in this fight. Every movement they made was timed so that Sectonia would miss them.

Then it happened.

Perhaps it was because they were being too cautious after running out of items.

Perhaps one had too much concern for the other.

Perhaps Kirby and Bandana were too brave or heroic for their own good.

But then as Sectonia spiraled towards them, the two waited, and then tried to dodge in separate directions as she would've burned through them. Bandana Dee was unlucky enough to take the full hit; he was more exhausted, Kirby should've realized. But Bandana was taken out by the comet attack. Once Sectonia had passed them over and returned to her normal state, Kirby watched in terror as Bandana fell over, face first, dropping his spear, so charred that only a few parts of him remained in proper color. Slo-motion. Stopped time. Horror in the mind's eye slowing down one's vision. Call it what you would, but for Kirby, it was a horror far too tragic and he was forced to watch it happen over the course of an eternity.

And then Sectonia threw him over the edge, to his guaranteed doom if he wasn't already gone forever.

That was too far.

That was the breaking point.

Kirby turned to Sectonia, a true determination and even some anger shown across all his features. For now, the only thing he had left of a close friend was the spear he once wielded bravely. Kirby's Cutter hat had been knocked off of him and he lost the ability, which meant he needed to get a new power.

The spear.

Kirby inhaled Bandana Dee's spear and leapt into the air as he transformed.

A slightly dulled red headband tied around his head. A crest imbued with a star symbol materialized in an impressive lightshow. The crest slapped itself onto the headband. Around Kirby's stubby arms appeared two accessories very much like his headband. A sword fell into Kirby's hand and he swung it once before it became a hammer that he swung the other way, then became a staff he twirled overhead, before becoming a spear he took a stance with. A star imbued itself in the pole, near the deadly and razor-sharp tip of the spear. The red cloth upon the spear was slightly longer than a normal one.

Kirby landed, his new ability an impressive sight for sure, awakened by the loss of a good friend. Ultra Spear Kirby was ready to finish this fight right here and now.

Sectonia tried to attack him, but Kirby countered with a single thrust. Sectonia was left stunned as Kirby jumped and began rotating the spear at speed impossible for anyone to ever see. Kirby practically ripped the Soul of Sectonia to shreds with the attack, then performed more than a thousand super-fast stabs. Kirby then charged the spear's power, causing the star to glow, and then he performed one last extremely powerful thrust that impaled the mad soul of the would-be queen.

Sectonia then exploded and was permanently defeated.

Truly and properly gone.

The sun rose and the platform and vines vanished completely. Kirby fell a good thirty feet before one of the People of the Sky caught him.

Then the best thing ever happened.

Bandana Dee was still alive and mostly intact, besides some charred areas. Strangely his signature headwear and namesake was completely intact though; not even a scratch or a nick from all the fighting they did on that adventure. How, Kirby would never know, but he was happy his friend was back. Kirby then remembered his ability and let it leave him, making him spit out the spear from his mouth, somehow not even warm from his breath or yucky from the inside of his mouth/stomach. Another mystery of Kirby that no one knew.

When Kirby looked up to the sky, the true, pure Dreamstalk was in full bloom. Beautiful flowers covered the Dreamstalk and every few leaves or so there was a Miracle Fruit.

And afterwards, everyone celebrated in their own way, and life in Dreamland and Floralia returned to normal…..or rather, as normal as one can get with these countries.

* * *

**Notes: Just in case anyone thinks this is too "dark"...0. 02. Kirby's Dreamland 3. Kirby 64 the Crystal Shards. Need I say more? besides, I didn't originally intend for such a thing in here anyway: it just happened because I thought it was a good idea that randomly popped into my head!**

**In my own headcanon I view Bandana Dee as about 12 years old. I also view Kirby and Bandana as very close friends. and I mean really close. almost like...Brothers.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...What? don't give me that look! did you think I was implying romance or something?! No! not in a million years! I hate Yoai between straight characters!**

**Also, Bandana Dee rules and Spear is so much fun to use in Kirby Triple Deluxe!**


End file.
